


Goodbye

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: A slight alteration to the 7x02 scene.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So...I did a thing. 
> 
> I haven't watched the episode, so I don't really know what was happening. All I know is they were going through a portal. I took out Emma's pregnancy too. Hook is mentioned, but he's in the background. 
> 
> Either way, they deserved a goodbye, but I couldn't exactly leave it there...because we've had too many unhappy endings. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

The world shifted. The colour that had been filtering into her life left, leaving it black. If Regina was being honest with herself, the grey had been overcoming her since the moment Emma had shown her that ring, ending up in her arms because her face had been dropping. It’d been pull Emma into a hug to hide the emotions or run.

She couldn’t do that to Emma. She deserved her support. She deserved to be happy.

At least she would remain in her life, as a co-parent, as a friend, as family.

Henry was all grown up now and she didn’t see Emma all that often. Most of their interactions were through work and if it didn’t kill Regina to think about those times Emma would appear at her office with lunch. She would spend them with Hook now. She would spend all of her time with him. Regina didn’t dare question it, not able to admit how much she missed her friend. It was a weakness and no matter how far she had come, some things had been engrained into her very essence.

Same with goodbyes.

If she didn’t say it, perhaps it wouldn’t be over. Emma wouldn’t be leaving with him to start a new life. To start a family. That’s what they were hoping for; a baby. Regina couldn’t see it. She knew Emma had become an incredible mother to their son and would make one for another child, but the shadows in those green eyes showed the doubt only Regina could read. Emma having another child didn’t fit, but it was what Hook wanted and well, that was the end of it. As usual.

Emma had said her goodbyes to everyone else. Regina had been stood in a daze, the words breaking through on occasion, but mainly, she just listened to Emma’s voice. There was a chance she wouldn’t hear it again. It had been easier to listen than to look at her, because if she did, her eyes would travel to all of her in a futile attempt to remember every detail she could.

Regina would breathe her in if it were possible. Something to keep her warm at night.

Emma looked to her and she wobbled, throat constricting so much she wouldn’t be able to utter a word. The hardest smile she had ever had to push up formed and she nodded her head. It was all she could manage. Even after the years they had spent together, hating each other, before the understanding and the untold depths of their relationship took root.

The seeds were there.

Unattended and left to dry out in the soil.

Until nothing would be enough to let it grow.

They had lost their chance. If there was ever one to begin with. Regina could deny it, but there was no use in pretending she wouldn’t cry herself to sleep. Perhaps she would be numb. Either way, she was about to lose the woman she loved and all she could do was nod.

What was there left to do when all Emma did was nod back?

Emma had found her happy ending. It didn’t look much like one from where Regina stood, but Emma had chosen and that choice didn’t involve staying in Regina’s life. She would respect that. Emma deserved that at the very least.

Until she saw Emma turn and walk towards the portal. Her breath shuddered loud enough to cause a pasue in Emma’s step. Still, she continued. Regina’s eyes welled and she cursed at herself. She’d spent the evening going over what she would say to her. How she would tell Emma how much she would be missed and how much she meant to her, without giving away just _how_ much she meant.

Her boot crunched on the leaves. “Emma,” she said, voice cracking as if it hadn’t been used in weeks. Hoarse from holding back tears. She used the back of her hand to wipe her cheek before Emma turned around.

Those green eyes shone. Regina’s bottom lip trembled as she looked into them. They had always carried so much emotion. Her chest quivered, but she moved to Emma anyway. If this was to be the last time she had the chance to say something to her, to have Emma in her arms, then she would take it.

Regina yanked Emma to her chest, both arms wrapping around her body. Emma faltered then fell into her, arms fitting snuggly around her waist. The sharp point of a chin dug into Regina’s shoulder and at the feel of it, she tilted her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. “I love you.”

Fuck. That hadn’t meant to have come out.

Emma sagged against her, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Regina held onto her that much tighter, a hand going to the back of her head. “I love you so much, Emma.” Now it was out, she might as well repeat it. It wasn’t as if she would get another chance.

Sniffing, Emma pulled herself up and wiped her cheeks. Regina’s eyes widened, unaware she had been crying. “You’ll find someone,” was all Emma said before she pulled away and turned with dead eyes and a dead soul.

Her hand interlaced with Hook’s as they made their way to the portal. Regina cursed her own guts for saying those words and then cursed Emma for being so callous and cruel. She wanted to sob, but her insides turned to mush.

Regina’s gaze didn’t leave Emma as she made her way to the portal. As she stopped just before entering. As she twisted her head over her shoulder to look at Regina still standing there. Unable to leave. Not wanting to miss the final seconds where she would get to see Emma. She continued to watch as Emma frowned at Hook and let go of his hand.

Emma ran and collided with her body. Their arms wrapped around each other and they moulded together as if they had found the place they were always supposed to be. “I love you, too,” Emma whimpered and squeezed Regina as if she action alone kept her upright, “I want to stay with you.”

Regina’s knees almost buckled. Emma in her arms prevented her from falling. She pulled Emma to her chest and held on with everything she was worth. She didn’t want to cry, but her chin wobbled and the tears came out anyway. “Then stay with me.”

Emma nodded and cried into her shoulder. Regina closed her eyes and let her stay there for as long as she needed. Hook lurked in the background, but he nodded and stayed out of it, somehow aware that this could happen and if it did, there would be no one alive or dead who could pull them apart. Neither Emma nor Regina gave him another thought. Not in that moment.

In that moment they had each other. It might have taken multiple years, lovers, realms and curses for them to realise it. But they had each other. They didn’t know what would happen next. It was enough and all any of them could ever wish for.

They were together.

_Finally._


End file.
